Il neige!
by Orina
Summary: Ce qui arrive quand Yaku accepte de rentrer avec Lev en plein hivers!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Alors voici mon premier OS posté sur ce fanfiction ^^ j'ai beaucoup hésité sur lequel posté mais j'ai vite choisi le YakuLev, y en pas assez! Révolution!

Enfin bref! Bonne lecture!

* * *

La journée avait été particulièrement longue pour Yaku. Il s'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur, en classe, Kuroo n'avait pas arrêté de l'embêter et l'entraînement de volley avait été plus que fatigant. En fait, c'était cet entraînement qui l'avait le plus épuisé, il avait encore dû faire la police. Dés qu'il était entré dans le gymnase, Yamamoto hurlait sur tout ce qui bougeait, Kuroo se moquait de lui, Kenma jouait encore sur son téléphone et bien entendu, Lev n'était pas encore arrivé. Il avait encore dû lui courir après pour qu'il vienne s'entraîner aux réceptions. Désormais, il n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver son lit et dormir.

Il était seul dans les vestiaires, il avait attendu que tout le monde soit partit pour enfin être au calme. Il commença à nouer sa cravate quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer une tête argentée. Ce n'était autre que Lev qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Yaku-san ! On rentre ensemble ?

Yaku le dévisagea ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était encore là. Puis il se rappela que c'était son tour de fermer les salles. Il mit sa veste, prit son sac et rejoint Lev dehors. Ce dernier avait les joues rosies par le froid et attendait calmement. Il sourit en voyant Yaku.

-Je ferme et on y va !

Il s'exécuta. Le chemin était assez long jusqu'à chez eux. Ils ne se parlaient pas, on entendait juste le son de leurs pas et de leurs respiration. De temps en temps, Yaku tournait la tête vers Lev qui soufflait sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. De temps en temps, Lev regardait Yaku en se retenant de faire une remarque sur sa petite taille. Les deux joueurs de Nekoma avançait dans le noir de la nuit quand soudain, le plus grand s'arrêta. Yaku se retourna en levant un sourcil.

-Yaku-san ! Il neige !

Le libéro leva la tête vers le ciel. Il neigeait effectivement, mais ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, il ne comprenait pas l'admiration de son cadet. Ce dernier remarqua le désintéressement de Yaku et fit une remarque qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui.

-Si tu restes planté là, la neige va vite te recouvrir Yaku-san !

Yaku le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, un sourire effrayant collé au visage.

-Répète ça pour voir !

Lev remplaça sa joyeuse expression par un apeuré. Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible dans une petite ruelle. Yaku partit à sa poursuite. Et s'était repartit, la course-poursuite reprenait de plus belle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande maison où, même épuisé, Yaku donna un coup de pied à son idiot d'ami. Lev rigolait malgré la douleur, il trouvait le visage rouge de Yaku absolument adorable. Le libéro fit ses lacets qui c'était défait dans l'action quand Lev s'écria :

-C'est chez toi Yaku-san !

Yaku acquiesça en reconnaissant sa maison. Il ouvrit le portail avant que Lev l'interpelle. Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez -au sens propre- avec son cadet. Yaku rougit par la proximité de leur visage. Lev sourit.

-Mignon petit Yaku-san !

Sur ses mots, il déposa un baiser sur son nez et s'enfuit en courant. Yaku aurait pu le frapper mais il était trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit.

* * *

Voilà! Bon oui il est court par contre ^^'

Je ferais surement un deuxième chapitre un jour, pour voir un peu la suite mais soyer sur que si il y a une suite, se sera un lemon avait aucune obligation de le lire ^^

N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, je suis preneuse!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Donc voilà la suite de mon OS "il neige"! J'ai beaucoup hésité avec de le poster parce que c'est un lemon et mon premier donc je flippais un peu! Mais on m'a rassuré (Erin coucou) donc voilà ça y est il est là! Si vous n'aimez pas les lemons vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire ce n'est absolument pas grave ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Yaku se rendait au club de volley l'estomac noué. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis du bisou que lui avait donner Lev la veille. Il appréhendait d'ailleurs de le voir. Il s'était dit que comme on était samedi, Lev serait encore en retard, il aurait donc un peu de tranquillité. Malheureusement pour lui, son cauchemar était déjà arrivé. Il resta cloué sur place en le voyant, d'habitude il prenait son temps pour, souvent, ramener un chat. Qui aurait cru un jour qu'il arriverait à l'heure? Le garçon aux cheveux argenté fit un grand sourire en voyant le petit libéro et ne se retint pas pour lui sauter dans les bras sous le regard incrédule des autres garçons de l'équipe. Yaku avait l'impression de bouillir sur place, de colère et de gène. Il frappa son poing dans le ventre du plus grand pour lui redonner un violent coup de pied. Le coach arriva peu de temps après et l'entraînement commença.

Le vestiaire se vidait petit a petit après cette longue journée. Il restait seulement Yaku, Lev, Kenma et Kuroo. Ces deux derniers sortirent rapidement pour ne pas louper leur train laissant seuls Yaku et Lev. Le petit n'était pas rassuré, ses joues étaient brûlante, il avait de grosse bouffé de chaleur et son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il n'arrivait même plus à boutonner sa chemise. Soudain, une voix brisa l'insupportable silence qui régnait dans la petite pièce.

-Tu as besoin d'aide Yaku-san?

Ce dernier sursauta pendant que Lev s'approchait lentement. Le rouquin sentit le souffle du plus grand s'approcher. Il se retourna par peur de se qu'il pourrait faire dans son dos. Le central l'aida à fermer sa chemise puis sourit. Yaku fut soulagé qu'il n'ai rien fait d'autre, son stresse redescendait petit à petit. Cependant, Lev ne lâchait pas le haut du numéro 3.

-Yaku-san... Est ce que tu m'aimes?

Le petit rougit en reculant d'un pas. Il ne savais pas quoi répondre à cette demande si soudaine. D'autant plus que l'argenté le fixait droit dans les yeux. Yaku tourna la tête, gêné, en répondant maladroitement.

-Je... Ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas... On est ami...

Lev fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il attrapa les poignets du roux et plaqua au casier.

-Lev! Qu'est ce que tu-

Le plus grand le coupa en collant ses lèvres contre celle de Yaku. Il força un passage pour laisser sa langue rejoindre celle du libéro.  
Ce dernier ne comprenait pas tous ce qui lui arrivait, il sentait la langue de Lev jouer avec la sienne. Son corps ne réagissait plus, il n'arrivait pas a se défendre. Le central quitta les lèvres du roux pour lui déposer des baiser dans le cou en lui laissant des suçons. Il ne voulait pas le partager. Il déboutonna sa chemise en se maudissant de l'avoir refermé plus tôt. Il commença à joué avec les tétons de Yaku qui retenait ses gémissements en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Lev s'attaqua rapidement au bas de Yaku. Il baissa son pantalon puis passa sa main sur le tissu qui protégeait les parties intimes du plus petit. Trop impatient, il lui retira le dernier vêtement qu'il portait et pris son membre excité dans sa main. Yaku ne pouvais plus se retenir de gémir éternellement, il était lui même étonné des bruits que sa bouche produisait.

-Lev..., gémit-il en sentant la langue de l'argenté se posée sur sa verge. Il était gêné et honteux. Il était aussi très en colère contre le grand qui lui faisait découvrir des sensations qu'il trouvait plutôt agréable.

Lev continuait sagement d'embrasser le gland et de suçoter la peau du sexe de Yaku. Il leva les yeux vers son aîné. Le voir le visage aussi rouge, les mains plaqué contre sa bouche pour retenir ses gémissements l'excitait. Il voulait voir plus de réactions de la part de son coéquipier. Pour cela, il prit entièrement le membre dans sa bouche enroulant sa langue autour.

-Lev...J-je vais..., articula difficilement Yaku pendant que le numéro 11 stoppait tout mouvements. Lev se releva pour donner plein de petit bisous sur le visage du petit roux.

-Trop mignon!, souffla l'argenté en obligeant Yaku à lécher ses doigts. Il inséra le premier dans l'intimité chaude du libero qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Lev ajouta le deuxième, puis le troisième.

Yaku n'en pouvait plus. Il était près à venir mais il se retenait. Il avait honte de son impuissance face à Lev. Mais il voulait aussi qu'il continue, il aimait ces sensations qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses envies.

-Aaah... Continue Lev...

L'argenté ne se fit pas prié et accéléra la cadence. Soudain, Yaku poussa un cri plus fort que les précédents en rejetant lentement la tête en arrière. Lev essaya de retrouver ce point sensible. Trouvant son senpai trop adorable, il retira ses doigts de son intimité chaude et étroite. Il retourna Yaku dos à lui pour rentré en lui.

Yaku gémissait de plus en plus fort sentant le plaisir monter en lui. Sentir le sexe dur de Lev frapper en lui le rendait fou. Il sentit rapidement qu'il allait venir quand l'argenté retrouva sa prostate. Yaku se vida dans le vide n'en pouvant plus, suivi de Lev.

* * *

Le lundi matin, l'équipe de volley se préparait calmement à leur entraînement. Cependant, Kuroo remarqua une étrange trace violette sur le cou du libero de l'équipe.

-Oï Yaku! C'est quoi la marque bizarre dans ton cou?

Le petit mis du temps à réagir quand soudain il se rappela du suçon de Lev. Il plaqua sa main dessus en abordant un sourire gêné.

-C'est rien! Juste une piqûre de moustique!  
-Et c'est moi le moustique!, cria Lev tout souriant qui ne s'était pas encore fait remarquer.

Tous le regardaient sans comprendre. Yaku attrapa violemment le col de Lev et ils sortirent de la pièce. Yaku l'amena derrière les vestiaires pour être tranquille.

-Tu aurais pas pu te taire! Ils vont tous se douter d'un truc maintenant!

Le plus grand baissa la tête en abordant une mine boudeuse.

-Désolé Yaku-san mais c'était trop tentant.

Yaku se calma et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres du plus grand malgré la difficulté pour les atteindre. Lev en profita pour le collé encore plus à lui et intensifier le baiser.

-On recommence comme samedi, Yaku-san?

Il eu droit à un coup de pied comme réponse.

-Plus tard!, répondit tout de même Yaku les joues rosie

Lev sourit et fit un gros câlin à son petit ami.

Dans les vestiaires, personne n'arrivait vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Soudain Kuroo sourit.

-Ah! C'était ça les bruits samedi!  
-J'espère qu'ils ont nettoyé., fit remarquer Kenma, les yeux rivés sur sa console ayant compris l'allusion.

* * *

Vos reviews sont les bienvenue et les conseils aussi ^^

Bye!


End file.
